Johnny the Amnesiac/Maniac
by Munster-girl
Summary: I finally got my second fic started... keep in mind that it's still not good, but could ya just read it anyway? I know deep down you want to read it, come ooonnnnn...
1. Johnny vs. the car

******This is my second fic, my first one sucked... this will not be much better. Heh heh heh. Oh well, R&R, come on... you haaaaaavvvvvveeeee toooooooo.******  
  
Johnny was walking home from just getting one of his favourite cherry brain freezies, and was walking through the blackness of... 4:39 in the morning. While he was walking, he felt the headlights of a car driving slowly behind him, he didn't pay any attention to it. He just thought it was some guy driving home late from a bar, going to beat his girlfriend or try to run a cop down... something like that. So he just kept walking, trying not to think about it. Except he realized that the car was speeding up, he could tell by the headlights and the sound of it, then he finally heard it bump up onto the sidewalk that he was wandering on. Then Johnny could hear the car right behind him, and finally felt it smack into him. He went flying and landed about 50 ft. away from where he was standing only moments before. His brain freezy was splattered on the pavement beside him. The car, on the other hand, had sped off into the darkness that absorbed everything within it's reach, including Johnny who was unconcious but seeminly dead.  
  
He stayed there for over three hours, until (of all people) Devi was walking around to try and patch things up with Johnny (A.N. don't ask me where I got the idea for that, espically after the whole 'shit in the pants' thing. but I needed somebody to rescue him...) and saw him lying face down partially on the sidewalk and half on the road.  
  
'Oh my God!' Devi called out, with wide eyes, after seeing Nny. She hauled him up and decided to drag him for the next four or five houses back to his home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Once he was home, and a day later, he woke up. Nny was acting very odd though, and Devi noticed it right away... He seemed happier?!  
  
'Johnny, are you ok?' She asked him, trying to stay close enough to the door, in case she had to make a break for it. He didn't reply, he just sat and looked around with an odd sort of glare in his eyes.  
  
'Johnny?' She asked him again. This time he looked straight at her and said, almost happily.  
  
'Hi, Devi. Nice to see you again.'  
  
******I know this really sucks, but I just wanted to see if anybody would review and say that it didn't suck that bad or that they wanted me to continue or something. And if nobody does, then I'll just leave it like this.****** 


	2. Wakie, wakie

******Horra! TWO people reviewed the first chapter... TWO, ha HA! Ok, this story might be fairly odd... And with any luck it will be.******  
  
Devi was worried about Johnny, worried enough not to start running out the door once he regained conciouness, anyway. As Nny looked around, he seemed to remember his home and everything there, Devi took the chance and decided to really scope out his home since she didn't have to escape yet. She looked around, along the walls, on the ceiling, all over, and then back to the couch were Johnny was. But once she returned her eyes to the couch, she noticed a shiny, pointed object glistening from partly under the couch.  
  
'Oh shit!' She loud enough for Nny to hear, atleast.  
  
'What's wrong, Devi?' Johnny said with a look of innocence plastered on his face, which made him scarier than before.  
  
'N-nothing Johnny... are you ok?' She asked, slightly hesitant.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Do you remeber... anything?' She asked.  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'How about, what happened last night?'  
  
'What do you mean?' He asked wearily, sort of looking her up and down.  
  
'... No! No, no, no, nothing like that happened. I found you on the street, lying face down. Don't you remember?'  
  
Johnny shook his head, then finally looked down at the floor and saw the knife partially hiding under his couch. He bent down a bit and picked it up to his eye level. Devi started to sweat and took a step back.  
  
'What's wrong, Devi?'  
  
'Nothing, I just wanted to get... home so I could work on my paintings.'  
  
Johnny could tell she was scared, but wasn't sure why. He got off the couch and walked up to her, still brandishing the knife clearly.  
  
'Are you frightened of me?'  
  
'........No.' She stalled. Finally Devi just gave up and bolted out the door, leaving Nny alone in his living room, holding a long serrated kitchen knife in his hand. Johnny was a little confused... about pretty much everything. He could still remember his name, his home, and Devi... But then there was the sound of a door slamming next door. Johnny went to the window and peered outside. He saw Squee, standing infront of the door. His parents had obviously thrown him outside for some reason. He stood staring at the door for a moment, clutching his trusty bear, until he heard a noise come from next door... Johnny's house. He jumped at the noise of his front door opening. But when he looked he saw nothing. He squeezed his bear even more, now. Then he heard a fairly chipper voice come from behind him.  
  
'Hey Squee.'  
  
******I think that was an efficient for the second chapter. Tell me what you think, I was very happy with the first two reviews... espically with the one from 'JohnnytheHomicidalManiac'. Hehehe.****** 


	3. Bear surgary

******Yay! People like my idea... ok, on to the story.******  
  
Squee heard what sounded like Johnny speak to him, but was afraid to look. Gripping his bear to the point that his little head was going to pop off of his shoulders, Squee spun around.  
  
'Hi, Squee.' Johnny repeated.  
  
*Squee* Was all he could reply. Then suddenly, Nny bent down to with in Squee's eye level and gave him the biggest smile possible. Squee's eyes went HUGE and he ended ripping the head off of his bear, plus half of his right arm. Johnny saw that Squee was scared of him too, but couldn't understand why.  
  
'Looks like you killed you little bear there.' That sentence alone made Squee jump a bit. So Johnny took the bear and walked back to his house, leaving Squee alone in his front yard, shivering in fear. Once he got back into his house, Johnny rummaged through some of the drawers around the house, then finally found a needle and thread (that he used to use if he wanted to stitch up himself or his victims for one reason or another) but at the moment he of course didn't know what he had used it for. He sat down on the floor and with great precision, stitched the head and half of the arm back onto the bear. It looked better than before. Then he walked back outside and looked around for Squee. He found him trying to hide behind a lawn gnome that his parents had just purchased for who know's what reason, the thing was hideous, but the same shape and size of Squee.  
  
'Squeeeee!' Nny called out, before he saw him. After he called out, he noticed the lawn gnome seemed to tilt to one side a bit, then walked up to it and picked it up.  
  
'There you are.' He handed the bear down to Squee, who took it showing that he was wearie to accept the repared toy.  
  
'Thank you.' He said with a feeling of security coming back to him. Johnny was touched and bent down to give the little Squee a hug, whom was happy Johnny seemed to no longer be himself... He seemed happier than usual. Squee walked forward a bit, to accept the hug, but then noticed the needle protruding from Nny's pant pocket. He gasped and ran to the door, trying to pry it open, as Nny watched on in confusion. He finally got the door opened and ran inside, only to hear his dad  
  
'Todd! What in the Hell are you doing back in here?! Get your ass outside, NOW!'  
  
Johnny knew that Squee and Devi were both seemingly completely petrefied of him, but had no clue what he had done to make them scared of him (A.N. Hehehe). So he just decided to walk down to the 24/7 and get something to eat.  
  
******Yes, I know that went no where, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. Keep reading... Must keep reading...****** 


	4. Memories of the football player

******Ok, chapter four now... must read NOW!!!!!!******  
  
Johnny walked to 24/7 and wondered why EVERY ONE on the street gawked at him. But just let it ride and kept trudging on. Once he got to his destination, he saw the clerk at the counter start shivering then jump behind a rack of cigarettes, but he just walked back and grabbed a cherry Brain Freezy, he didn't know why, but he had a HUGE craving for one at the moment. He filled the cup up to the brim and walked back to the counter, pulling out some money for it. The clerk hid even more.  
  
'NO! No, take it. Just don't come any closer to me...' He shouted, which cause Johnny to recoil, but before he left, he noticed a cast on the guy's right arm. He even saw an oddly written message scribbled on it with a black marker. 'Hey dude, sorry that crazy dude broke your arm. Hope it heals soon, and you never see that dude again. Later - Jeff 'Man' '  
  
As Johnny walked home, slurping on his Brain Freezy, he saw Devi walking around with her hands folded across her chest looking like she was either pissed or depressed. Johnny momentarily removed the drink from his lips and called out.  
  
'Devi!'  
  
Her eyes shot up from the side walk, and locked onto Johnny's, once she noticed who it was he face was filled with horror. She turned and ran the other direction... Johnny (of course) took off after her, but Devi was thinking that Nny was trying to kill her... again, and ran faster. Johnny dropped the Freezy and started to sprint, he finally caught up to her and ended up tackeling her to the ground. Once she hit the ground, she let out a shrill cry.  
  
'GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!!!!' This echoed through the street and everybody in a 4 block radious turned to look for the owner of the outburst.  
  
'Why did you run from me?' Johnny asked calmly. Devi couldn't think of a reason... atleast one that she wanted to tell him.  
  
'Answer me.' He said more harshly.  
  
'I-I thought you were somebody else!' She shouted again.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'... I don't know.'  
  
'Then, will you just come back to my house?... So we can talk.'  
  
'... WHAT?! NO WAY!' She howled again.  
  
'Please Devi... please.' Johnny seemed so sincere and non... maniacal.  
  
'Um, ok?' Devi finally wimpered.  
  
Johnny finally got up off of Devi and helped her up. They got up to the cat calls of a visiting football team... 'The Maulers'. Johnny just glared at them he suddenly felt a surge of hateful feelings towards them and towards... Devi? He began to shake his head violently, trying to rid the feelings, but the lost feelings only brought pictures to view. Pictures of something, he was hunched over somewhere... it looked like... like his basement and he was looking down on a guy chained to the wall. He had a blue and white football uniform on, that had Cougers written on the front in bold white letters. Johnny was looking down on him, then a large hook like object appeared in his hand. And with one blow, he lunged forward and lopped the football player's head right off of his shoulders. He was pulled out of the vision by waking up on the floor of his home, once again Devi was hovering above him.  
  
'Are you ok?' She asked him. 'I have got to stop saying that...' she quietly muttered.  
  
******Ok, that is all for right now, I have to go eat dinner. More soon, I should have all this weekend to work on this... Come back soon****** 


End file.
